No Self Control
by ChastityJean
Summary: Bella meets Edward out at a bar, and can't keep her hands to herself. M for lemons.


Bella Swan sat at the bar and tucked her feet around the legs of her barstool. She spun from side to side, just enjoying the sway. She was enjoying the buzz she had going, and – with the drink in her hand – she planned on making sure it stayed that way.

She closed her eyes and swayed in time with the music coming from the DJ booth up front. It wasn't exactly her kind of music, but here it suited her just fine.

Jessica was sitting in the seat next to her and telling her all about her date the previous night. Bella would have been excited for her but she had been on five first dates that month and all of them started out wonderfully, then every single guy managed to find a way to blow it during the second date, whether it was getting too handsy during the good night kiss, making a face when she ordered something expensive at dinner, or showing up in a car that was not up to her standards. Yes, Jessica was picky and a bit of a diva, but she was making an attempt at finding marital bliss, which was more than Bella could say of herself as of late.

Even so, she was perfectly content with her date for the evening. His name was Jack, and he made her feel warm and fuzzy all over. His last name was Daniels, and he was amazing when she mixed him with cola.

The song changed and Bella looked up when Angela motioned toward the door. Bella saw Jasper entering the room and knew Edward couldn't be far behind. Jasper and Alice walked past Jessica, Angela, and Bella and gave them an acknowledging head nod. They were acquaintances, but not the type that stop to make idle chit-chat.

Before Edward entered, Bella turned away from the doorway. She didn't want to seem too eager, but secretly she couldn't wait to see him. She was speaking to Angela when he approached and set his hand on her knee. Bella turned her head and raised her eyebrows, as if to ask what he thought he was doing. All he did was smile widely and she couldn't help but smile back.

Edward leaned in and gave her a one armed hug. She felt him lean against her a bit and understood that he'd consumed quite a bit of alcohol. That was all right. So had she.

In an effort to play hard to get, Bella turned back to her conversation with Angela. She really couldn't remember what they had been talking about, but she was willing to place a bet that the topic was somehow related to Ben. She had it bad for him. Too bad, in Bella's opinion. Nothing good ever came from an obsession that strong, but Angela wouldn't listen.

While Bella was trying to get things back on track with Angela, Edward decided to use that opportunity to sit on her lap. He wasn't light, but Bella didn't mind. She liked the feeling of his body against hers, though she preferred it with fewer clothes in the middle. She took his hand and threaded her fingers through his then started rubbing his hand on the outside of her thigh as she continued talking to Angela. He seemed put out at first, then get over it when he realized she was letting him sit on her lap and tuck his fingers under the hem of her skirt. She could have pushed him off the second he sat down.

Angela, ever trying to play the matchmaker, declared that Edward should buy Bella a drink. Personally, Bella could have given a shit if he spent three dollars on her, but Angela was big into chivalry and all that girly nonsense. Edward made up a lame excuse about being broke and Bella was a little bit saddened that he couldn't come up with a better excuse since she saw him buy a beer with a twenty just a couple of minutes prior.

The song changed again and Bella was finished with her most recent drink. She turned around and ordered another and took it out on the dance floor with her. She knew better than to ask Edward to dance. It's a fine tightrope she walked with him. She couldn't never appear too interested, lest he think she's falling for him, but at the same time, she needed to be interested enough for him to remember that she liked him at all. It was almost too much to bother with, but then she remembered that he did magical things with his hands and tongue and it made walking that tightrope sound a little more appealing.

A few songs later, she was swaying to the music with her hands over her head, holding her drink up high. She felt him come up behind her and knew from the feel of his arms that he was the one holding her, swaying with her. One of his hands rested on her stomach while the other roamed up and down her side, occasionally grazing her breast on the upward journey. It felt good so every time he touched her, she ground her ass firmly against his groin. At the end of the song they were barely keeping their hands over the clothes and she knew if they kept dancing that way it would only frustrate them both.

She decided to turn around, dance chest to chest for the next song. It was slower so he wrapped his arms around her back and allowed them to rest on her ass, giving it a squeeze occasionally. Her arms went around his neck and she rested her cheek against his chest. They swayed for a minute or two, hands starting to roam more and more as time went on.

She leaned her face up to kiss him, pushing their lips together hard. He tried to get her to open her mouth, but she was content to just stand here, pressed up against each other. She didn't want to move forward yet. There was no sense in rushing it. She wanted to enjoy every little bit. He seemed to be getting frustrated with her closed mouth and tried to pull away. She pulled him right back and this time she attacked his mouth with vigor, catching him completely off guard. That made her smile, as it was very difficult to get the upper hand with Edward, and she had it, for a few moments at least. When his fingers wove through the hair at the base of her skull, she knew she was just putty in his hands...and so does he. He bit at her lips - almost forcefully - but still being careful not to be too rough. He knew she liked being pushed around, but she didn't like it when it hurt. He always kept it right on that fine line, and that was why she kept coming back. She knew he knew what she wanted. And even better, she knew he could do it. His hand started travelling up her side and she knew he was about to cop a feel. She didn't mind in the least, but she preferred he didn't do it in front of the entire bar. She moved her hand up and laced her fingers with his, pulling his hand down to his side and pulling away so she could see his face.

"Is your car here?" she asked, knowing full well that even if someone else was the designated driver, they still came in his car.

He gave her a smug look and nods. He had a strange obsession with always being near that car, but just then it suited her just fine. It appeared she was about to become reacquainted with the backseat. He started heading out the door, still holding on to her hand and pulling her behind him. When they got immediately outside the door and he realized no one was standing out there, he pushed her up against the wall and shoved his hand up her shirt, inside her bra, without any pretense. He started sucking on her neck and she was having a hard time forming a coherent thought. She knew they needed to get into his car before she let things go any further, but from the wild look in his eyes, she could see that just then he wouldn't mind fucking her up against the wall. While that sounded hot in theory, she just wasn't an exhibitionist, and she was already pushing her limits. He was pinching her nipple and licking her collarbone and it took every bit of self control she possessed to push him back and lead the way to his car.

He fumbled in his pocket for the keys and she could hear them jingling, but he couldn't seem grab hold of them. Growing impatient, she reached her hand into his pocket and grabbed the keys, taking only a short detour to caress his balls slightly. Really she just ran the backs of her fingers against them, but from the moan he tried to hold back, she could tell it was the right thing to do. She hit the unlock button on the keychain and he scrambled to get the door open. She slid in and he all but threw himself in after her. He pulled the door shut and suddenly he was on top of her and her shirt was half off. He pushed the hem of her shirt up to her shoulders, but with the decreased room to move, she couldn't reach her arms up to get it completely off. That didn't seem to bother him. He pushed down both bra cups at the same time and when she felt his tongue on her nipple, it was bliss. He licked and sucked, even biting occasionally, and worked her up faster than anyone else ever could. Her jeans had to be soaked through by then, and she was sure he can feel it as he rubbed his hand along the seam, but she didn't care. She never wanted him to stop what he was doing. She was trying to figure out what she should do with her hands because her arms were splayed kind of awkwardly. She really wanted to be directing his head, but she just couldn't get a grip with her arms down into the seats. He didn't really need any direction though. He was doing just fine on his own.

Finally he came up for some air and she could move her arms a bit. She reached down between them, undoing the button on her jeans, then his. He took that invitation quickly and pulled down her zipper and got his hands inside her panties. When he realized she was bare, he moaned a little and kissed her hard.

"What's this for?" he asked, teasing her with two fingers, as he laid more kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"I was hoping I'd see you tonight," she replied as she started reaching her hand into his jeans. She took hold and that was the end of conversation.

Neither one spoke for a while as they worked on getting each other off. He knew she didn't usually get off during sex, so he was making it worth her while before hand. He removed his hand for just a moment while he pulled her pants further down, and then he pulled on her hips so she was situated completely on the seat. She knew she was about to get what she wanted. She helped him remove her jeans completely (her chastity jeans proving unsuccessful) and she was bare from the waist down. She spread her legs for him and he wasted no time bringing his mouth down to her. The first lick was always the strongest. That one was no different and she was practically jumping off the seat. She was so close. She knew what she needed to do. She wiggled slightly to get her shirt off and she got her bra unhooked, tossing it aside. He was picking up his pace and she used both hands to stimulate her nipples. Just that little bit extra sent a jolt down between her legs and she bucked off the seat even more. He saw what she was doing and slapped her hands out of the way, reaching his up. He was doing all the work with just his tongue and if anything, it was better. His hands were rougher than hers and he pulled harder. She felt that delicious pressure building and with one final swipe of his tongue she contracted, feeling the tingles shooting out then receeding back. She laid there for a minute catching her breath and enjoying the spasms that never seemed to want to stop.

When she opened her eyes and looked at him, the look on his face borders on painful.

"Aww, were you feeling neglected?" she asked him as she pulled her leg around him and put her hand on his chest, urging him to sit back in the seat. She straddled him and started kissing his neck while she ground down on him.

His hands went to her ass and she did her best to get him all worked up again. When she figured she'd tortured him long enough, she leaned to the side so he could pull his pants down all the way. She waited for him to pull a condom out, but instead he started pushing her head down and she got the idea. She was returning the favor. She leaned down and achingly slowly she ran her tongue over the entire length, from head to base. From the jerk he gave, she knew it wouldn't take long. She pumped out and down on him a few times before directing her attention to his balls. She knew he loved it when she played with them so she brought her mouth down and gave each one some special attention. His fingers fisted in her hair and she wondered if he would ever let her away from there again. Finally she brought her mouth back up to his shaft and got down to business. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable. She did some of her best work and he came in her mouth almost immediately.

He dropped his head back and she crawled up his body, pushing his shirt up as she went, pressing kisses in random places on his torso as he cooled down. When his breathing was back normal - more or less - he ran his hand up her side and cupped her breast almost lovingly, but still with an air of possession. It had always been that way with him. When her tits were visible - and even sometimes when they weren't - he believed they belonged to him to do with as he pleased. Which - let's be honest - they did.

He pulled one of her legs over one of his and casually stroked her nipple. He leaned in to kiss her and it was slow open mouthed kisses while they waited for his second wind. She traced patterns on one thigh with her fingers, and she was getting the other one wet as she started to get turned on again. She wiggled and shifted on him and it wasn't too much longer before he was sporting a semi. She reached her hand down and with a little coaxing, he was ready to go once again.

He reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet, extracting a condom. She took it from him and rolled it on, then swung her leg over his other thigh so she was straddling him. She lowered her hand to guide him inside and sunk down slowly. His hands on her waist were just guiding her, not setting a rhythm, but letting her know which direction he wanted her to move. She set a pace that seemed to suit both of them and before long he was panting and she could tell he was getting close. She pulled away and leaned back, pulling him on top of her. When they were in missionary he could control the pace better and besides, when she didn't have to do all the work that meant she had more of a chance of getting some work done on herself.

He started thrusting in and out and she moved her hand down between them, lightly rubbing her clit, just to intensify that good feeling a little bit. She wanted him to enjoy things as much as possible and she knew if she came too soon, it would set him off before he planned to. She just kept her fingers running in lazy circles and he put his mouth on her neck as he kept moving. She felt that delicious feeling building in her stomach again and she realized she was going to get off during sex. She knew she was helping things along, but that didn't usually happen. Ecstatic - and also terrified of losing it - she intensified her rubbing and the tightening feeling grew stronger. It was like a compulsion. She had an overwhelming urge to finish herself off immediately, but she needed to warn him.

"I'm...almost...there," she gasped as she tried to hold it off for just a few more seconds. Finally - since she really didn't have any control - she started spasming around him and he let go as well, coming with a shout. He collapsed onto her and it felt so fucking good.

After a few minutes he sat up and they started sorting out their clothes. He handed her her bra, which somehow ended up in the front seat, and she giggled as he put his shirt on backwards the first try. Finally they were all situated and he pulled her to him for another kiss.

"What are you doing later?" he asked.

"Umm, going to bed," she replied with a chuckle. "You wore me out."

He smirked. "I did, didn't I?"

She shoved his shoulder playfully and opened the door, leading the way out and back to the rest of the world. Her friends probably noticed she was missing, but that tends to happen when she runs into him. It's just become expected anymore. She has no self control when it comes to him.


End file.
